Another bite, another groan, another shiver
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Dean has a thing for angels and their hips. Dean/Castiel  Don't like? Don't read!


**A/N: So this fic came about as I was looking at photos of Misha Collins(Castiel). Perfectly innocent! Until I found a picture that showed off his beautifully sculpted hipbones... So yeah, I seriously suggest you go and research them before or after reading this as it makes the imagery that I'm hoping to portray that much more...awesome! Just go onto Google Images and type in 'Misha Collins hipbones'' You will NOT be disappointed! **

**Another bite, another groan, another shiver.**

Dean held tightly to Castiel's thighs, holding him steady as he moved his lips lightly over the muscles and up to the angel's prominent hip bone. He heard a soft sigh escape Cas' lips as he kissed gently at the ridge. Dean now knew every inch and curve of Castiel's body, where he was ticklish, where he was sensitive. He had extensive knowledge of the areas that made him groan when toyed with, the ones that had him crying out and arching his back. His hips were one of these places, the angel was sensitive here and Dean could easily pass the day, week, Hell the year away causing Cas to writhe and squirm.

He kissed at the hip again, his tongue slipping over the skin, as Castiel's hand ran through his hair. He took this as a sign of encouragement and bit at the bump. It was a light bite with no pressure behind it yet the angel groaned softly. Dean couldn't help but smile as the noise washed over him, causing his own body to shiver slightly. The pleasure he took from this himself always surprised him, he hadn't realised how much he enjoyed playing until Castiel. It'd always been one quick fuck here, a five minute blowjob there whilst he'd been on the road, hustling pool and trying to stay alive but now he could spend hours on foreplay, letting both their pleasures be discovered. Another bite, another groan, another shiver.

Dean glanced upwards and saw the angel staring down at him, his eyes almost black with a lust that overtook his mind. His stomach dropped as he gazed into those dark pools of blue-almost-black and he only tore his eyes away when he noticed movement. A small bead of sweat was running down Castiel's side, the droplet glistening in the soft golden light from the motel's bedside lamp. An irrational desire, want, _need _overcame Dean. He had to taste that droplet, that essence of the man who lay before him. He had to, wanted to, needed to dammit! He leaned forwards and lapped at the flesh, licking away the bead before it slid any further. The taste filled his mouth and a smile played across his lips. That taste, that taste that belonged to Castiel, was unlike any other.

He leaned down and ran his tongue over the protruding ridge that was Cas' hip bone, following it down to Castiel's groin. The light pubic hair that grew there brushed against his chin, tickling his skin. The warm scent that filled his nose caused him to sigh with comfort. It was a sweet musk that lay all over Castiel's skin. Whenever Dean was near him he could smell it, that scent that told him everything was okay, as long as he could smell it he knew he was protected. He loved breathing it in, when it was just the two of them laying there holding each other it took over Dean's mind and more than once he had fallen asleep taking in that smell, a smile playing across his lips as he drifted away.

He ran his tongue back over the wet trail he had left behind, tasting the golden skin. He felt Castiel's hand tighten on his head as his teeth tightened on the flesh. A groan escaped from Cas' mouth as Dean bit down, a little harder than last time but still not enough to hurt. He kissed the bite, soothing the flesh, before using his tongue some more. He ran it up and down the ridge, letting the taste of Cas flood his mouth. Another bite, another groan, another shiver.

These things were familiar to him, the taste and smell of Cas, they resonated the feeling of love and lust and made him feel safe. He felt loved when he was with Castiel, felt like he belonged, like he'd finally found his place and it was with this creature. This being that had forsaken his place in Heaven for him. True he still had dreams about Hell, he knew he always would, they would stay with him till the day he died and they scared the shit out of him. They made him remember things he would give anything to forget but in those moments of utter terror, those moments when he awoke from the dreams and for a second or two thought he was still there, still trapped in The Pit, Castiel would be there holding him. The angels arms would be wrapped around him, his invisible wings folded over the both of them in a warm cocoon and Dean would know that everything was alright. Everything would be okay and that he was safe. Those strong arms held him when he was shuddering with fright, held him when he was crying with horror and when he couldn't get the screams of the souls he had ripped apart out of his mind they held him.

He breathed in deeply and took in that musky scent and felt the comfort and safety that come with it. He bit down on Cas' hip, finally deciding to push the teasing a little further. He elicited a groan from the angel before suckling at the skin. He fingers tightened on Castiel's thighs, digging into the muscles. Another bite, another groan, another shiver.

Dean felt his own lust throb with an almost painful ache and barely kept himself in check. He wanted to take Castiel and ravish him, fuck the living Hell out of him with a totally passionate frenzy yet he stopped himself. He wanted to make this last, Castiel's hips had a hold of him. They were so perfect, so defined and the way they poked out of the skin drove Dean insane. He remembered the first time he and Castiel had been together, the way their clothes had fallen away without them even noticing. The sight of Cas, his hair tousled and eyes lustful, naked and laying there had taken Dean's breath away. His chest had hitched and his mouth hung open, his tongue slowly licking across his bottom lip. The angel had laid there, the golden light from the bedside lamp causing his skin to look as if it were glowing, hard and horny. Dean's eyes had travelled downwards and after taking in the sight of Castiel's cock he moved to those hips. He'd been captured by them and he wouldn't have it any different.

Dean glanced upwards and saw Castiel had his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. He grinned and decided to go further. He licked halfway up the hip bone before biting down, causing Castiel to cry out at the sudden sharp bite. He bit hard but suckled gently, licking and slurping at the flesh. More soft moans came from Cas, they flowed into Dean's mind and passion overtook him. Dean gave a flurry of bites followed by quick licks to Castiel's hipbone. He felt the angel squirm underneath him and the groans filled his ears. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. The taste was exquisite and individual. It flowed into his mouth as he bit down, almost hard enough to draw blood. He raked his fingers down Castiel's thighs causing the angel to arch his back, lifting himself off the bed as Dean's fingers moved over his muscles.

Dean finally stopped before his tongue cramped up, letting his lips lightly brush the battered flesh. His breathing was heavy, his chest rising and falling with each exhalation. He looked back up at Castiel and saw the angel's own breath matched Dean's own. A mischievous smile played across his lips as his eyes travelled back down Cas' body, noting the sweat that lay on the skin. He also noticed the small pool of pre-cum that had leaked from Castiel's cock when Dean had been biting him. It covered the flesh just underneath Cas' navel and Dean couldn't help but lick his lips. He moved over and lapped at the fluid, expertly cleaning it up and relishing another taste of Castiel, this flavour more delicious than the angel's flesh. Once it was cleared he pulled his head back and locked eyes with Castiel. When he held those blue eyes he slid his tongue out slowly and ran it up the hard muscle that was Castiel's cock, his tongue moved over the shaft and up to the head where he ran it in a slow and lazy circle. Castiel groaned at Dean's touch and whispered his name. A few more circles and Dean ran his tongue back down to the base.

''That feel good?'' Dean asked and was hardly surprised by how heavy his voice sounded. Lust and passion both lending their weight to create this rough and husky sound that came out of his mouth.

''You know it does Dean. You know what it does to me. You know how it makes me come undone. You just... know.'' Castiel told him, his voice aquiver with nerves and the tension of the moment.

Dean paused as this sentence hit him, each word ringing true in his ears. He did know. Of course he did. He knew every single way that Castiel would react. He knew what he liked and what he didn't; this wasn't even about sex but about them. When it came to the angel, his angel if he wanted to be possessive, he knew all the little things about him. The way Castiel would try and live the way humans do yet the simplest thing such as a toaster confused the Hell out of him. The way he would study his hands when he was either a) thinking or b) trying to keep them off of Dean. How he would sometimes gaze wistfully at the stars or the blue sky when the clouds departed and it was clear.

This last one troubled Dean. He often worried that Castiel would grow weary of this world; tired of trying to live like a human when he barely understood them. Sure he had come back from Heaven but what was there to stop him taking flight and heading back? _Me?_ Dean thought. He was just an ordinary guy, nothing special yet Castiel was sticking around and that must mean something. Dean was almost certain that Castiel loved him back yet he still needed to speak those three words. Dean knew that in his heart he loved Cas, that burning love that he felt in his chest was something real that he acknowledged and felt.

His focus came back to the room and away from his mind as a strong hand with long digits ran through his hair. Again his eyes met Castiel's and he couldn't help but smile as he stared into those blue depths. His eyes flickered to Castiel's right hip and the smile became mischievous. He shuffled slightly and moved his head so he was hovering over the protruding bone. Staring into Castiel's eyes Dean realised that this was what Sam was talking about when he mentioned the word 'eye-sex.' Normally this would consist of Sam's whiny voice and a snapping of the fingers right in front of Dean or Cas's face with a sentence along the lines of ''Dean, Cas! come on! I'm right here! Stop with the eye-sex and help me with this research!'' It wasn't their fault that their stares were so intense but as Dean's eyes stayed locked with Castiel's he could tell why it made Sam uncomfortable. He could almost feel the passion they felt for each other building in the room, heating it up and melting everything in its path. Dean's stomach dropped as he became lost in those blue orbs, his tongue mindlessly licked along the ridge of Castiel's unmarked hipbone. As he reached the top he gave a sharp nip to the skin. Castiel hissed softly, his body jerking slightly at the bite, before sighing as Dean ran his tongue back down the ridge. Another bite, another groan, another shiver.

He continued on this way, licking upwards and ending with a bite, licking downwards and ending with another bite, for God knows how long. Time was lost to him as all his senses became fine-tuned to Castiel. The sight of those ocean blue depths peering at him with a lust, passion, energy, love, tenderness, hope and trust that matched Deans own swayed him. His hearing consisted of nothing more than those angelic sighs and groans that sang through his whole body. Touch, the touch of that strong muscle in those thighs. They held such power and strength. The smell was the same, that musk that came with Castiel's body and what of the taste? That taste that was so familiar to him now. It was the taste that brought him home and kept him safe and he wanted nothing more than for his mouth to filled with it, filled with that warm and tender taste that he would never forget.

After what seemed like an eternity Dean's tongue grew dry and he had to stop. Their breaths filled the room, hot and heavy. Their flesh shone with the sweat that covered them and their eyes were still locked. Noticing wetness underneath him, however, Dean glanced downward and realised that his orgasm had sneaked up on him. The duvet was stained and soaked through and he hadn't even touched himself. A foolish grin played across his lips as he noted that Castiel had been and would be the only person ever to make him come without having touched his cock. He looked back upwards and was shocked to see that both their orgasms had sneaked up on him. Castiel's belly was coated with his own seed. Dean hadn't even noticed the angel's orgasm and yet here it lay, gleaming in the light and covering most of his stomach. Dean looked disbelievingly down again at the stained bedcovers and back up to Castiel's stomach, his eyes then flickered to those hips and he noticed the marks on both of them. There was over a dozen to each hipbone. The left fully covered in them whilst the right was marked at the top and bottom where the ridge melted into the skin.

''Damn, I got it bad for your hips baby.'' Dean told the angel as he climbed upwards intending to clean up the mess that Castiel had made. Before he went any further however, he decided he had to have one more taste. Another bite, another groan, another shiver.


End file.
